Nick's Rejects
by Nick Foolery
Summary: What happens when you write something, but then you decide that it is absolutely terrible and worthless? Why, you delete it! But maybe instead of deleting them, you compiled them into one giant big boy. yeah, you know w'h'a't's going on. Not only Percy Jackson, as it's a compilation of my rejected stuff. There's also Zelda, SU, and Fnaf, with more to come. I'm sure.
1. Edge Ships in a Nutshell Chapter 6

**a**

Percy jumped up, and stared at the half naked goddess of the hunt.

" fucking end me please dammit."

Artemis was like." What? No, you just got here. The story hasn't even started yet!"

Perci ci's Pizza grabbed Artsculpture by the shoulders." I've seen some shit that will make you piss your pants mate. I want to die immediately."

Simetra shook her head." no no big boy fuck me again."

Pecres ran away." Hell no you fucking rasin"

and then he fell back into tatrous.

" oh shit we're here again."

he waited for a moment.

" okay so NOW you'll let me do it the hard way"

so all the monsters in tartmanous got fucked.

" okay, so now i'm super fucking stronk."

so he ass fucked tartorsua, and got the sam hell out of dodge like any self respecting southerner, and went to rome.

" oh hi romans how are you"

then the romans ate his cunt ass out.

" fucking, where's Annabeth?"

Then Arithmatic came out with Rain-er and were like

" OH PERCY FUCK ME HUMP ME DADDY BETTER MAKE ME CHOKE"

and he could've sworn he heard Frank Chinese name say 'you better' real quiet like

and percy was like" nah fam, fucking kill myself"

so he jumped of the cliff, and was saved by a random fucker

" Good civilian, i saved your life!"

he shook his head." nah cunt nugget, you ruined it i wanted to die, and now i have to live longer and i don't like it"

and the guy was like"Oh okay" and dropped him

as Premis fell, he relized that there was no point in him falling, he was indestructable due to...

due to...

...plot. 

and he couldn't be hurt which is what i just said. so he instead decides to fuck it, takes his role as Champion Dick fighter of tartorius, and then fucks Artemis chaos zoe and annabeth all at the same time. it was a good day. Maybe it will end soon please

 **does anyone even care anymore?**


	2. Link Plays Wind Waker

**Words from after this was written, uploaded, and then taken down. It probably would've at least survived if I had played Wind Waker first. But until then, it's a reject**

 **hi guys im bored and i've written myself into a corner with a door in it, but i cant find the key to unlock it, basically saying i have no idea how im going to convey what im trying to write in Gem of Time, so it's shitpost time have fun me mateys.**

Link sat in front of the Television in Steven's room, staring at the screen in awe, as he watched what seemed to be him sail around on an odd looking boat. He pointed, and looked back to Steven.

" Is that me? What?"

Steven shrugged." I'm just as confused as you are. I've played this game a million times, but I'd never think I'd meet the main protaganist from the game."

Link shrugged." I dunno, I've never sailed before. I hate boats almost as much as I hate sand."

Steven shrugged also." I don't know what to tell ya."

Then Link shrugged also again." Well, I say we play the game."

and they did. I'd put more, but I've never played Wind Waker for myself, so I've got nothing for ya. Have a good day, and I hoped you enjoyed it? yeah that seems about right.

 **See You On The Flip-Side~Nick Write**


	3. In The Jungle

**This story is technically from two years ago. Seemed like a good idea at the time, but unfortunately it will be purged along with the rest of my rejects**

 **HERRO EVERYONE! A Sleeptalking Demigod here with…a thing. Yeah, I really don't know what this is, or WHY it is, but it is. So just…just enjoy.**

JANUARY 14, 2000+15

Johnathan Wayde and Samuel Collason were walking through a jungle for whatever reason, with the animatronics following around.

"Go Awaaaaay" Johnathan whined annoyingly.

"No."

The animatronics were persistant, but John wouldn't- nevermind he gave up. They walked silently through the jungle, before a lion popped out and began to speak to them. Okay, it actually sang, but you get my rift.

"IN THA JUNGLE THE MIGHTY JUNGLE THE LI-"

Samuel quickly pulled out a revolver, and shot it in the head.

" I hate giraffes."

Freddy looked at the mechanic incrediously." How dare you kill tha-"

"DON'T JUDGE ME INTERNET, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH!"

Then Samuel sulked on the ground. Johnathan glared at the robot bear.

" Look at that, you made him cry."

He squatted on the ground, handing Sam a monkey wrench.

" Shhhh it's okay. It'll be okay."

" *hic* Really?"

"Really."

Then Sam got up, and punched Freddy in the face with his mechanic arm, and caved the animatronics face in.

" Hot Wings…" Then Freddy died. Rip in kill my sweet prins

They continued on, before Johnathan got bored.

" Okay, I'm bored, I'm going to life hack now.

He then pressed a button on his phone, and all the animatronics exploded.

" Wrong button"

Then he dropped his phone in some water, and everyone died the end.

IN HEAVEN

"THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!"

 **THE END**


	4. The Seven Year Thing

**HELLO EVERYONE! This is Nick from the present day! Ah, this story was originally a pair with the original version of Great Fairy Tail. However, it has lost it's purpose, as Great Fairy Tail is currently on it's third rewrite. So enjoy this, from the early era!**

 **HERRO EVERYONE! A Sleeptalking Demigod here, and I have a little treat for you guys. So, if you have read Great Fairy Tail, you should know that in the last chapter, Link left on a quest/job sort of thing. Well, you know how I said he would be gone for seven years? Well, I did make Great Fairy Tail part humor, and I am here to do what I do best. Make a completely random one-shot story, that makes absolutely no sense. I have no idea right now what I might do, I present to you…..A SEVEN YEAR THING!**

Somewhere in the bottom of the ocean…

" F is for friends that do stuff together!"

Gannondorf and Zeref sat at the bottom of the ocean, clapping hands and doing very friendy things, including singing the FUN song. Of course, it was completely embarrassing to themselves, but still. Who doesn't sing the FUN song at the bottom of the ocean with their best friend? But that's besides the point, because they suddenly stopped and went to the surface, only to find Link just standing there….menacingly.

" Why? But Whhhhhhhhhyyyyy? Cried Gannondorf, who had a sword sticking in his stomach.

Link the looked at Zeref. "No. No, you need to go. You cant be here."

Then Zeref just kinda disappeared and stuff. Link then turned back and was met by two even eviler people! Why, it was his dark self and….Shia LeBeouf?

" No."

Dark link drew his sword, and pointed it at Link.

"No"

The sword disappeared.

" What th-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Link kicked Dark link, and he just kinda…disappeared okay that's old now.

Link then turned to Shia LeBeouf.

" no"

No

"no"

No

"no"

Yes

"no"

Dang. Then Shia Lebeouf died a horrible death. Rip in kill meme master Shia LeBeouf.

And then Link started walking, and then fell into a hole. He stayed in that hole for 7 years, before realizing that it was just a tiny hole that wasn't even half his size.

" Now that I'm out of the hell of a hole, I need some non-cannon milk to the story."

He then he pulled out a giant barrel of…milk, and proceeded to drink…..all of it…

" Man do I love me some malk. Now to go back to the guild thing place and make out with Erza!"

He then donned 17 Bunny Hoods, and indeed went fast. And then he had 189765 sword weilding babies with Erza, and they wrecked all the house. And Link died a happy swordy guy. Rip in Sword my sweet sword. The End

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND A THIING. You are welcome. Remember to be the best bagel you can be, and Great Fairy Tail should be updated in a few hours. Remember to be the best bagel you can be, and as always…**

 **Sweet Dreams~ A Sleeptalking Demigod.**


	5. Bored in school naruto story

**good evening nigras whats good my fam im bored as hell**

once upon a time there was an nigger that watched naruto. what a faggot amirte guys?


End file.
